The Beta Test Initiation
The Beta Test Initiation is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It aired on the 26th of January, 2012 Summary Leonard and Penny deal with the idea of starting a relationship again and Raj finally finds a "woman" he can talk to without being drunk, in the form of Siri on his new iPhone. Meanwhile, Sheldon decides to start a YouTube series entitled "Sheldon Cooper presents Fun with Flags" with the help of Amy. Extended Plot The episode began in the apartment with the recording of Sheldon's new show, "Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun with Flags". Sheldon did an introduction by saying that for the next 52 weeks, he and the viewers will explore vexillology. Then Amy entered and sat next to him on the couch, asking him what vexillology is. He answered that it is the stufy of flags. Amy acted excited by commenting that she learned something already and indicated that she is having fun. Sheldon continued by saying that fun and information are the two sides to the show, and compared it to his first flag factoid, the Oregon flag, which happens to be the only two-sided state flag. He continued by adding that the show will cover questions such as what is the only non-rectangular flag, what is the animal that appears most on flags, what animal appears second-most-often on flags, and many more. Amy then grabbed a white flag and started waving them wildly and said sweet! Sheldon played along by asking her why she waved the flag and she said she is surrendering to fun. They laughed and Sheldon told the camera that however, the current episode will not be fun at all. He said that the viewers have to know how to hold flags and how to fold them and proceeded to explain it. Suddenly, Leonard walked pass the camera, disrupting the show's recording. Sheldon yelled cut and asked Leonard whether he was oblivious to the fact that he was shooting his show. Leonard apologized and said he needs to get out of the apartment since he is having dinner with Penny. Sheldon retorted with he has facts about flags that he needs to get out from his head. Leonard gave him a look before leaving without saying a word. Once he left, Amy asked him whether he is okay. He said he is not and he is rattled but proceeded to reshoot again. He did his introduction again and when Amy's part with the white flag came, it turned out that she drew a face on the flad. He asked her why she did it and she told him that gesture will make the show more appealing for younger viewers. Sheldon thought it is a brilliant idea and made them start again from the top. Leonard and Penny were walking up the stairs after their dinner. Penny said it was a nice dinner and she is glad that he asked her out again. Leonard agreed and confessed that he missed her. She asked him that since she sees him all the time, does that mean that Leonard just misses the sex. He agreed and said that sex with her is pretty great. She told him if they are going to try dating again, they should take it slow. Leonard said he can do that and told Penny about his first girlfriend in high school, Karen Berberick. To this day, Karen still does not know that they dated and that made things easier when he broke things off with her. Penny replied that she did not mean that they go too slow like that. Leonard suggested that they use the method used when developing a computer software, where instead of getting mad, they treat any forthcoming issues as bugs and report it so they can be fixed. Penny asked whether he means it as a Beta Test but he told her this is Alpha Test and proceeded to explain the difference between the two. Penny got annoyed and demanded why she is not being credited for knowing what a Beta Test is in the first place. Leonard apologized and told her they need to make a list for the bugs. She agreed and they bade good night to each other. He entered his apartment and announced that he is back. Immediately he heard Sheldon said cut and a dejected Amy stood up again and went to her original position. Sheldon told them to get ready for Take 47. The next scene was at Sheldon and Raj's office. Sheldon was researching for new facts about flags for his the next episode of his show. He shared about how the same flags shared by Liechtenstein and Haiti were coincidental since both parties were oblivious to the fact until the 1936 Olympics. Then, Howard entered and started asking about Raj's new phone that he bought on the way to work. Raj asked whether he would like to peel off the plastic and Howard could not believe it since that is the best part. Raj told him to hold a corner and they peeled off the plastic together, both very happy. Raj called Howard "cowboy" and told him to do it slowly and savor the moment. Once they were done, Sheldon told them that since Raj mentioned cowboys, what flag has two cows on it and answered Andorra. He was ecstatic and said the next episode of his show is writing itself. Howard then told Raj that he wanted to try the Voice Recognition, but Raj told him not to be greedy since he already peeled off the plastic, and tried it himself. He began interacting with Siri and quickly grew fond of it. He asked it out for a cup of coffee and Siri responded with there are three coffee shops nearby. Raj told them he will see them later and walked out of the office. Howard responded that Siri will break Raj's heart. Back at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, Sheldon, Leonard, Amy, and Penny were watching Dr. Who. Amy commented that for someone who has a machine that can travel anywhere in time and space, Dr. Who sure has a thing for modern-day London. Sheldon replied that her sassing of Dr. Who could get her uninvited for this year's Who-Con. Penny asked Leonard whether he considers their activity now as a date. Leonard said he is not sure but he sensed that the right answer is no. Penny gave him a bug report by saying that when a guy asked her out, she imagined he would plan something other than watching television at home. Leonard asked if that included Dr. Who and Penny agreed. Sheldon interrupted by saying Penny is out of the Who-Con. Leonard noted her request and said he will plan something better next time. Penny told him she will see him later and started to leave the apartment. Leonard stopped her and gave her a piece of paper regarding his bug report on her. Penny commented that Leonard has a lot of items on his list. Leonard told her that the list is even color-coded, with red being things needing fixing right away, yellow being things she can work on if she has the time, and green being things he could probably live with. Penny looked annoyed and left. Leonard told Sheldon and Amy that some day, they can tell the future generations that dating used to be hard. Amy is baffled by what Leonard could put in the list, such as hair too golden, laugh too musical, and world too much a better place with her mere presence in it. Sheldon added constantly talking with food in her mouth. Amy retorted that Penny has a heart full of love, nobody is going to care about what is in her mouth. Meanwhile, at Raj's apartment, Raj was still interacting with Siri. He asked her what she is doing and she replied that she is talking with him. He told her she has a beautiful voice and she replied with a thanks and that it is nice to be appreciated. He agreed and asked her why women do not like him. Siri asked whether he would like to conduct a web search on the matter but he declined. He asked her whether she has a last name. She told him her name is Siri. Raj told her that women such as Cher, Madonna, and Adele, who go without their last names have rocked him. He told her his name is Rajesh but she can call him Raj. Siri asked whether he would like to be called Raj. He said he would like to be called "Sexy" so Siri told him that from now on, she will call him "Sexy". Raj replied with a big okay. The next day at Sheldon and Raj's office, Sheldon was working on his show while Raj was still interacting with Siri. Raj told Siri he wants to have gelato and Siri came back with there are seven gelato shops nearby. Raj responded by saying thank you darling and Siri told him he is welcome and referred to him as "Sexy". Sheldon told him well done since he has made a giant evolutionary leap by skipping human interactions altogether to romantically-bond with a soul-less machine. Raj told him that he is not bonding with his phone but Sheldon replied that he understands Raj's fear of his taboo love being known to the public and that his secret is safe with him, it is just a phone, and winked. Barry Kripke entered to inform them that since a professor urinated in the particle physics laboratory again, his retirement party will be moved up to this Friday and that it will be a potluck event. Raj told Siri to remind him to bring his famous popovers on Friday morning. Barry commented that the voice recognition on Siri is terrible and took out his own phone. He asked Siri to recommend a restaurant, but due to his case of rhotacism, Siri could not comprehend his request. Barry told that Siri sucks but Raj defended and said Siri is just a lady. Meanwhile, Leonard knocked on Penny's door, ready to go out on their date. She told him to enter and he found her reading a book. He asked her whether she is ready to go but she said she needs to finish the current chapter first. He asked her whether she can do that later but she refused, saying that reading books is a big part of her life now since according to his bug report, they would have more fun things to talk about if she read more. He said it is great and asked what is she reading. She told him she is reading Two Weeks to a Rock-Hard Abs. He told her the title kind of spoiled the ending. He told her that the bug report is not supposed to be something for them to get mad at, and that he is addressing her bug report by planning a surprise activity for them. She said fine and told him she needs to look for a pair of shoes that are not too tall since she according to his bug report, tall shoes make him look as if he is out walking with his mommy. She told him to peruse her bug report on him first, which is also a long list of things. Leonard read the list and said he will be quieter if they kiss from now on since she thought they were juicy and weird while he thought it was passionate. He also asked her to specify what she means by his eyebrows are stupid but later realized she already put it in the list. The next scene was at Raj's apartment. Howard and Bernadette came over for dinner. They asked what is Raj serving and he said that he is serving something exotic, Peking duck. He told them when he mentioned the idea to Siri she told him there are four Chinese grocers, two of which are fairly close to him. He added that Siri's spontaneity is contagious. Bernadette asked Howard who Siri is and whether he is dating somebody new. Howard said yes, his phone. Bernadette wondered whether it is cute of creepy. Raj offered them wine, and proceeded to say that his choice of wine is not the traditional wine served with Peking duck since it was Siri's suggestion, and despite his hesitance, he did not want to get into an argument with her. He then proceeded by asking what should he put Siri in for dinner and chose a black case. He told Siri to play some smooth jazz and Siri played a Kenny G number. Raj was happy with the choice and commented that Siri can read him like a book and that he cannot believe he bought his soulmate at Glendale Galleria. Bernadette told Howard she is not sure if she wanted to stay. Penny and Leonard were at a shooting range. Penny thought it is amazing and asked him where did he get the idea to bring her here. He confessed that he called her father and asked him about the things she liked to do as a kid, and that taking her here seemed easier than bringing out a cow for her to tip. Penny smiled and told him he is being great. He responded with surprise for a guy whose neck massages felt like an eagle trying to carry her to its nest. She gave him a bug report and told him when she compliments him, he takes it and be quiet. He apologized. She told him to stop apologizing all the time too. He said okay and apologized again. Penny told him to get ready to shoot stuff and asked him whether he needs help with using a gun. He said he played Grand Theft Auto many times so he can handle it. Penny said she likes it when Leonard's getting all gangster and kissed him. He accidentally pulled the trigger on his foot. Later, Penny helped Leonard walked up the stairs to his apartment. He told her he has a gunshot wound. She told him that he has a Reebok with a gunshot wound and an ouchie on his pinky toe. Leonard said the hospital gave him a band aid and it is against the law for the hospital to do so unless it was medically necessary. Penny laughed and thanked him for a cool evening. He thanked her back for hiding his Star Wars socks at the Emergency Room. He asked her whether that would be the time for them to evaluate their Beta test. Penny told him things are going well. He asked her whether they are still taking things slow since today he got a gunshot wound, and last week he slammed his thumb on a drawer, who knows how much time he has left. Penny smiled, bade him goodnight, kissed him, and left to her own apartment. He opened the door and entered his apartment, only to find Sheldon in the middle of rolling another episode of his show. This time however, Sheldon was dressed in a Bavarian outfit, and Amy was dressed in a black outfit while holding a giant pretzel and swaying to the beat of the song being played out. The two started speaking in German. Leonard looked at them weirdly and left the apartment again. Meanwhile, in the next scene, Raj is all dressed-up and carrying a bouquet of roses. He entered a room labelled The Office of Siri to find the actual woman who voiced Siri, an extremely attractive-looking woman. Siri saw him and called him sexy and asked what she can do for him. He started getting tongue-tied. Siri told him again that if he wants to make love to her, he needs to tell her. He could not utter a word, merely sounds that Siri could not comprehend. Raj suddenly woke up from his sleep and quickly sat up on his couch. He let out a loud yell of 'no!'. Title Reference The title is derived from Leonard and Penny discussing the possibility of starting a relationship again, and Leonard's subsequent suggestion that they can start by treating the relationship like a beta test and give "bug reports" to each other, to maintain complete honesty between them. Quotes Penny: Alright! ''(pulls back the hammer) Let's shoot stuff!'' ---- Howard: Oh, let me try the Voice Recognition. Raj: ''Hey, I let you peel the plastic, don't get greedy. (grabs his phone and sits on his place) '''Raj:' Hello! Siri: Hello. Raj:'' What's your name?'' Siri:'' My name is Siri.'' Howard: ''Look at that, there's finally a woman in your life you can talk to.'' Raj: ''Are you single?'' Siri: ''I don't have a marital status, if that's what you're asking.'' Raj:'' You're right, that's too personal, we hardly know each other. (pauses) ''How about a cup of coffee? Siri:'' I found six coffee shops. Three of them are fairly close to you.'' Raj: '(stands up and starts to walk) I will see you gentlemen later.'' 'Howard: '(after Raj left) She is gonna break his heart. ---- (Infatuated by Siri) '''Raj:'' You have a beautiful voice.'' Siri:'' Thank you. It's nice to be appreciated.'' ---- Shedon: ''Sheldon Cooper presents "Fun with Flags".'' ---- Sheldon:'' Why are you waving a white flag?'' Amy: ''I'm surrendering to "fun".'' ---- Penny: ''That was a really nice dinner. I'm glad you ask me out again.'' Leonard: ''Me too. I missed you.'' Penny: ''You see me all the time. Are you sure you just don't miss the sex?'' Leonard:Well, yeah. Sex with you is pretty great. Have you ever tried it? Penny: ''I have. You are... not wrong'' (pauses) I just think if we're gonna try dating again, we should take things slow. Leonard: ''Oh, I can take it slow. Have I ever told you about my first girlfriend in high school, Karen Berberick? To this day, she doesn't know we were going out. Made it easier on her when I broke things off.'' Penny: ''Okay, well maybe not THAT slow.'' Leonard: ''How about this? Are you familiar with the typical development for computer software?'' Penny: ''Yup, just for fun, let's say I'm not.'' Leonard: ''Before an application is released, they give it a trial run. We could do that. If we hit a rough spot, instead of getting mad, let's say, hey, we found a bug and report it so it can be fixed.'' Penny: ''You mean like a Beta test?'' Leonard: Technically, this would be an Alpha test. A Beta test requires the people that weren't involved in the development of the app... Penny: Seriously, do I not get credit for knowing Beta test? '' ---- '''Amy:' Hang on, Doctor C. What's vexillology? Sheldon: Vexillology is the study of flags. Amy: Cool. I think I just learned something! ---- Sheldon: Oh look. (Turns flag around) Hello mister Beaver! ---- Sheldon: Vexillology is- Why is there a face on that flag?! ---- Raj: I can't believe I bought my soulmate at the Glendale Galleria. Video 344px|The Beta Test Initiation Promo 349px|The Beta Test Initiation Canadian Promo 349px|The Beta Test Initiation Preview (not available for all countries) The Beta Test Initiation Sneak Peek Trivia *John Ross Bowie guest stars as Barry Kripke. Kripke was last seen in the episode The Toast Derivation. *An issue of the The Journal of Physical Chemistry A (Dynamics, Kinetics, Environmental Chemistry, Spectroscopy, Structure, Theory) with a picture of Sheldon on the cover is framed in Sheldon's office. *The flag on the right side of Sheldon and Amy's video is the apartment flag that Sheldon had made and is first seen in "The Staircase Implementation". *Vexillology is the study of flags. *Penny thinks Leonard's eyebrows are stupid. *The camcorder point-of-view is used for the second time in the history of the show. The first time it was used was in The Isolation Permutation. *This episode was watched by 16.13 million viewers with a rating on 5.5 in adults 18-49, and it was the first scripted series to beat American Idol in total viewers and adults 18-49 ratings since Friends ended in 2004. Gallery BBT - Fun with Flags board.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing his "Fun with Flags" idea BBT - Brobdinaggian desk.jpg|The guys in Sheldon and Raj's office BBT - Huge pretzel.jpg|Sheldon with a huge pretzel in his apartment BBT - Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Leonard and penny discussing their relationship BBT - Leonard and Penny 3.jpg|Leonard and Penny BBT - Leonard and Penny 4.jpg|Leonard and Penny BBT - Leonard and Penny.jpg|Leonard and Penny BBT - Raj daydreaming.jpg|Raj daydreaming BBT - Raj with his phone.jpg|Raj on his phone BBT - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj, Howard and Bernadette talking The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Howard.jpg|Howard is excited that Raj can finally talk to a "woman" The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Siri 2.jpg|Raj showers Siri with compliments The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon's show.jpg|Sheldon's introduction to his show about flags The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Amy makes an appearance on Sheldon's show The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy dress-up for his show The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon smiles.jpg|Sheldon smiles during the discussion for his show The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon winks.jpg|Sheldon winks The Beta Test Initiation Leonard and Penny at the shooting range.jpg|Leonard covers his ears as Penny gets ready to shoot The Beta Test Initiation Penny shot Leonard.jpg|Penny accidentally shot Leonard The Beta Test Initiation Penny and Leonard kiss.jpg|Leonard and Penny kiss at the shooting range BBT - Sheldon getting ready for his show.jpg|Sheldon getting ready for his "Fun with Flags" show BBT - Amy with funny flag.jpg|Amy with the flag that has a funny face on it BBT - Leonard looking at Sheldon weirdly.jpg|Leonard doesn't understand Sheldon's "Fun with Flags" idea BBT - Sheldon and Amy doing his show.jpg|Sheldon and Amy are doing a show as Bavarians Category:Season 5 Category:Articles With Videos Category:Big Bang Theory